Good Idea
by Chelsee6
Summary: What happened after Weeping Willows. - Catherine is surprised when Sara seemed to be one of the only people not holding her mistake with Adam Novak against her; deep thinking and revelations ensue.


A/N: Yes, after a long drought I finally wrote something. Just a little oneshot cause TPTB suck and Weeping Willows needed _serious_ fixing.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Catherine…you ok?" Sara asked tentatively, stepping into the redhead's field of vision. She'd seen her colleague standing in the middle of the hallway looking distracted, and when she hadn't moved for a whole minute Sara decided she should probably ask what was wrong. Given their tumultuous relationship she knew she might get her head bitten off, but leaving Catherine standing there seemed unnecessarily cruel. It was obvious she wasn't ok, and from the whispers she'd picked up in the lab it didn't seem that anyone else was going to extend the fiery redhead a helping hand.

"Fine." Was the distracted reply she received.

"Standing in the middle of the corridor and staring into the middle-distance isn't usually an indicator of fine. Especially not with that expression." Sara countered, catching Catherine's gaze. "I heard about Novak…you want to talk?" Dimly, Sara remembered the night she and Catherine had gone out for drinks after she'd discovered what her boyfriend at the time, Hank, was really like; a two-timing rat. She doubted Catherine would want to go to a bar, but an open ear was the least Sara could offer her. She knew what it was like to have one moment define people's opinion of her; she'd gone through it after her DUI.

Catherine let out an explosive sigh, running her hand over her forehead which had been pounding for too long. "Not particularly." She answered.

"Ok." Sara agreed. "You going home to Lindsey?"

Nodding tiredly Catherine turned in the direction of the locker room, "Yeah. See you."

"See you." Sara said in a quiet voice to Catherine's retreating back. She frowned, hating to see the strong woman so scattered. Sara looked down the corridor in the direction Catherine had been standing, Grissom's office was down there and she had no doubt that he was the only one who would have said something to affect Catherine that deeply. Nick and Warrick weren't that tactless, and Catherine didn't really care much what anyone else thought. At least, she seemed not to. Sara made a beeline for Grissom's office. Knocking on the door, she didn't even bother waiting for a response, "What did you say to Catherine?" she asked.

Grissom looked up, his usual blank expression on his face. "I'm sorry?" He questioned, looking for clarification.

"You should be." Sara stated, her expression hard. "What did you say to her?" She received no answer. Frankly she hadn't really expected one. "Whatever it was, you should be ashamed. You're supposed to support a friend when she's in trouble, not reproach them for wanting human contact." His expression told her she had summed up his comment correctly. "You know as well as I do it's a basic human need Grissom. Perhaps you should reacquaint yourself with Maslow? Third tier: Psychological needs, and they're called needs for a reason!" With that she turned and headed for the locker room.

Pushing the door open Sara found Catherine staring into space once again, only this time in the direction of the depths of her locker. Sara hesitated for a moment before she placed a light hand on Catherine's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself." She stated in a soft voice.

A small frown creased Catherine's forehead. "He was at my house." She whispered. "My…my mom…and my-my baby…he was talking to them." Sara clenched her jaw, hating that Catherine had put herself in that position.

"It's not your fault." Sara responded, meaning what she said. It wasn't Catherine's fault the guy had turned out to be a jerk. Sure, the move hadn't been a wise one, but she had had her reasons.

Catherine's frown deepened, "You're the one who accused me of using my sexuality…of letting it 'cloud my judgement about men'. Why aren't you throwing this back in my face?"

Sara winced at hearing her own words repeated back to her. "I was out of line." She murmured.

"Did you mean it?" Catherine asked turning to face Sara, her tone emotionless.

"No." Sara answered honestly.

"You didn't apologise." Catherine remarked, turning back to her locker.

"Sorry." Sara said immediately. "I didn't mean it. It's not true. I…I actually admire you…the way you haven't let anything hold you back. And wanting human company isn't your fault."

Catherine looked surprised for a moment, surveying Sara to see if she could uncover any hidden motives. "Then why did you say it?" She demanded.

Sara turned away, resting her hand against a locker door. "Because of what you said." She responded cryptically.

Frowning at Sara's non-response Catherine debated asking her about it. She decided against it, Sara was currently the only person who seemed to have her back. Grissom was obviously thoroughly displeased, and the looks she'd received from everyone else clearly told her they thought kissing a guy you've just met outside a bar is a bad idea. It was a bad idea but, in context, maybe it wasn't as bad as it sounded. "Thank you." She said eventually. "I should get going." Catherine collected her things and swiftly left the locker room. Each step she took down to the parking lot made her feel lighter; knowing that at least one person didn't hold her actions against her made Catherine reflect on them rather than on how stupid she'd felt when she realised what she'd done. Sara was right, wanting human company was no bad thing, even if there were better ways to go about it. She had done nothing wrong.

-----

Sara took another minute to gather her things, stuffing some dirty clothes into a duffel bag she closed her locker door and headed out to the parking lot. She was just approaching her car when she saw Catherine arguing with a smarmy looking man. Sara scowled, opening her trunk and throwing her duffel bag in before she walked quickly over to where Catherine was still fighting with the man, her stance tense and her expression angry.

"Fuck you! It's because of me that you're in the clear. Don't you dare throw about allegations like that." Catherine snapped, standing her ground as Adam Novak stepped closer to her, getting into her personal space; trying to threaten her. Damn it if it wasn't working just a little bit. Catherine couldn't help but remember what had happened when she had said no the other night outside the bar. In that moment he had reminded her of Eddie and that had scared her. What was her problem, always picking men who were no good?

"I'll bet that pisses you off, doesn't it." Novak leered, "You wanted to put me behind bars, don't deny it."

"What's your problem?" Catherine had never thought she'd be so relieved to hear Sara Sidle's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Novak straightened up, his eyes automatically running lecherously over Sara's lithe body. Catherine blinked, confused at the almost overwhelming desire to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Sara Sidle." Sara answered curtly. "Now, unless you leave LVPD property right now I'm going to ring a friend of mine and get him to arrest you."

Adam leered, taking a step towards Sara, obviously convinced that he could intimidate her too. "What for sweetheart? I'm perfectly entitled to be here."

"Whatever the fuck he can think of." Sara answered. "I'll say whatever it takes to put you behind bars, and I'm pretty sure Catherine will back me up. Right now I'm contemplating introducing your cheekbone to the ground." The small in the corner of Sara's mouth, her stance and the look in her eyes made it utterly convincing that she would do exactly what she threatened. "Fuck off will you?" Sara muttered in a level voice, already turning her attention away from Adam Novak, dismissing him as immaterial. "You ok Catherine?" She questioned, her eyes zeroing in on the still tender cut on her cheek.

"Fine." Catherine responded with a bright smile as she heard Adam sigh in disgust.

"You know what bitch; I'll have you – threatening behaviour."

Sara turned around, her face not showing any of the fury and loathing she felt for this man. "What threatening behaviour? Did I threaten him Catherine?"

"Not that I heard." Catherine answered immediately.

"She was standing right here." Sara let a little of her smirk show through. "I think she would have heard something."

"Self righteous bitch." Adam sneered, finally choosing the sensible option and walking away.

"Thank you." Catherine murmured softly, mildly occupied with the realisation that Sara, with all her defensive hackles up, was _seriously_ sexy.

"Any time." Sara replied genuinely, a soft smile on her lips. "You were going to see Lindsey, right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Catherine agreed, reaching for Sara's hand and squeezing it lightly before she got into her car.

-----

Waking with a start Catherine rolled over, blinking a few times as her eyes adjusted to the dim light in her bedroom which seeped in through the window. Looking at the clock she saw Lindsay would be getting up soon for school. Rolling over onto her back Catherine closed her eyes and let the images from her dream flood her mind. Strong arms surrounded her. Strong _feminine _arms A familiar feeling washed over her, bringing with it images of long legs, dark hair, and intense brown eyes. She recalled her dream voice uttering "Sara."

Jesus Christ, she was becoming a basket case. Ok, so her younger colleague had defended her that morning, and had helped to remind her that wanting human company was not stupid after Grissom had made her feel so small. There was still no need to latch onto her and start thinking about her like _that_. No need, no matter how hot it had been to watch her verbally assault the man who had ruined her day, scared her, and bruised her career – and with a smirk on her lips. Catherine groaned. This was exactly what she needed.

After getting Lindsay breakfast and driving her to school Catherine set about cleaning the house and running the errands she needed to. Shopping, dry cleaners, post office. She finished what she needed to do and decided to treat herself to a coffee. She'd just slid into a booth and opened the paper when she noted a familiar figure stepping through the door of the coffee shop. Taking a sip of her coffee Catherine took note of Sara's long legs, enhanced by the fact she was actually wearing shorts. Her trim frame was snugly clothed in a tank top with a cotton jacket thrown over her shoulder. She ordered a coffee and took the time the barrister was making to coffee to put the jacket on properly and do the zip up. That was a damn shame Catherine mused. How had it taken her this long to realise how gorgeous Sara was?

Sara collected her take away coffee and headed out of the coffee shop, not noticing Catherine watching her from a corner booth. Keys in hand she took her gym back and threw it into the trunk of her car, getting into the drivers seat and finishing half her coffee before she put it into the cup holder and pulled out of the parking lot, heading back to her apartment.

-----

A soft click of the door to her lab alerted Sara to another presence in the room. She lifted her head, startled. Catherine stood in front of her, dressed in casual clothes with a determined expression on her face. "I think…I want an explanation." Catherine stated, looking unsure of herself for just a second.

"You think you do?" Sara questioned, not sure what Catherine was doing at the lab at – she checked the clock – nine o'clock in the morning, nor sure what she wanted an explanation for.

"I do." Catherine insisted. "I need to…understand why you brought up my sexuality in that argument if you didn't mean it."

Sara scowled. She hated being backed into a corner, and she didn't want to explain it. She wasn't even sure she could explain it; the waters were too muddy for her to even pinpoint why she had thrown Catherine's overt sexuality back in her face. "No." She retorted, turning back to her work.

"Sara." Catherine's tone was frustrated.

"Catherine." Sara threw back, glaring at her older colleague.

"Please." Catherine tried again. "I've been…I can't stop going over our…our whole relationship in my head…I don't understand it…" Catherine turned to the side, looking down at the ground, one hand moving from her hip to her forehead; she hated having to do this, apologies weren't her strong suit, but it was necessary. Necessary to assuage her guilt and necessary to move on. "Look…I've kind of realised…I've not really been fair to you in the past. For that I apologise, but…I still need to know where the hell that remark came from."

Sara pursed her lips, hating that Catherine's apology had blind sided her, sneaking past her defences and making her feel as though she should try and explain herself to Catherine. "I was…frustrated." Sara sighed, sitting back from the evidence she'd been going over. "I was pissed at Melton's attitude, pissed at you for that crack about my…'going overboard', pissed that our team had been split up, pissed at Ecklie…a lot of things."

"Why'd you take it out on me?" Catherine demanded.

"Because that's what we do." Sara snapped. Her emotions were too close to the surface, and trying to explain them was putting her on edge. "I take my emotions out on you, you take them out on me. It's…it's just the way we roll Cath."

Catherine bit her lip, "That's it?" She questioned, knowing Sara had a point.

Sara sighed, "Yes. No…I don't know…"

"Why were you pissed at the crack about you 'going overboard'?" Catherine asked softly. Sara pursed her lips into a tight scowl but said nothing. Catherine pushed, hoping that they could clear the air right here, right now. "Is it because of what you said during the Julie Waters case?" This time Sara met her eyes, a stubborn lilt to her jaw and a query – almost a challenge – in her eyes, she wanted Catherine to explain her question. "The way you were so evasive when I asked you about your father…" Catherine watched Sara's face carefully, noting the slight wince on her last word. "You're pissed I didn't pick up your family was abusive?"

Turning away Sara shook her head. Licking her lips she replied, "I was pissed you confronted me about it as an argument, rather than as a colleague or…or a friend." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling to give herself something to concentrate on. "I was pissed because I'm pretty sure if it had been anyone else you would have asked them carefully, in your office, away from other people. I was pissed because I think if anyone else had asked for the welfare checks you would have signed off on it."

Catherine pursed her lips, remembering the time Nick took a case too personally and how differently she had handled that. Maybe Sara even had a point about someone else asking for the welfare checks. "That still doesn't explain why you attacked my sexuality." She insisted. "I mean…talk about coming out of left field."

Sara pursed her lips. Briefly she wondered if what she had decided to go through with was the best idea. However, she knew enough of Catherine's character that she wasn't really worried about any professional repercussions. Despite her overt sexuality Catherine was a compassionate woman, she wouldn't use it against her. She hoped. "Maybe…maybe I was also a little pissed at you for not…not noticing me." Sara sighed, turning her gaze to meet Catherine's.

The emotions in the deep chocolate brown eyes in front of her made Catherine's heart skip a beat. She swallowed, suddenly realising her palms were sweaty. Had it only been that morning she realised how amazingly sexy Sara was? Slowly she felt a slightly cocky smile cross her face, her eyes glinting mischievously as she took a step closer to Sara. She saw the surprise register in Sara's face a split second before the desire in her eyes stepped up a notch, covering it. Another step closer and Sara's eyes were focussed on her lips. "Really?" she asked, purring.

"Uh-huh." Sara nodded, dragging her eyes away from Catherine's lips to meet her eyes. Catherine came steadily closer and Sara was now finding it a little difficult to breathe.

Catherine changed her course at the last minute, leaning in to whisper in Sara's ear, "Asking me out on a date generally works much better than insulting me." She murmured, her voice smoky and low. While she still had an ounce of herself control left she pulled back, turning towards the door and forcing her legs to walk in the direction of it. Pulling it open Catherine turned back to Sara who was staring at her, stunned. She sent the brunette a wink over her shoulder and sauntered out towards the parking lot.

It took Sara all of a minute to head after her.

-----

Catherine pursed her lips, frowning slightly at the rain that was now pouring down from the sky. On the count of three she ran for her car, her hands over her head hoping to stop her hair getting too wet.

Sara didn't hesitate, heading straight out into the rain after the redhead. "Catherine." She called loudly. "Catherine."

Hearing a voice calling her name behind her Catherine turned, stopping two feet from her car with a smile on her face as she saw Sara had followed her.

The younger CSI pulled to a stop a few feet from Catherine, the smile on the older woman's face putting an identical one on her own – no matter they were both getting soaked. "Have dinner with me?" Sara asked breathlessly.

"I'd love to." Catherine agreed immediately. The moment hung between them, stretching on as each waited for the other to make the next move.

Eventually Sara stepped forward, on hand cupping Catherine's face and pulling her lips to her mouth while the other wrapped around the shorter woman's waist, pulling her body flush with hers. Catherine kissed Sara back eagerly, her head spinning with the sensation of warm lips on hers, and a warm body pressed up against hers, both contrasting with the rain which was seeping through her clothes and chilling her skin. Catherine stepped backwards, her arms wrapping around Sara's neck and pulling her with her. Her back collided with her car and for the second time that week she found herself playing tonsil hockey up against her SUV. This time it proved to be a very good idea.

* * *

Feedback is required to function.


End file.
